Average Girl
by it's friday night
Summary: February 14th, Valentine's Day. Sonny definitely didn't want THIS as her present. Channy. Songfic. Based off the song Average Girl by Emily Osment. Read the story first, then listen please.


**A/N: Okay, first, please read the story first and THEN listen to the song Average Girl by Emily Osment. I don't want you to ruin the story :) Uhh...yeah. READ AND REVIEW. AND REMEMBER, PENGUINS ARE COTTON CANDY!

* * *

**

I finished applying a coat of red nail polish on my nails, which were growing nicely ever since I stopped biting them. I had been getting ready for hours and I was getting restless. I gave myself a final look in the mirror, before running out the door.

It was February 14th, otherwise known as Valentine's Day. Chad had called me an hour ago to meet for breakfast at Denny's. It would be our first Valentine's Day together as a couple and I just couldn't wait. What would Chad have waiting for me? Chocolate? Flowers? Both?

I walked through the door, ignoring the line in front of me and headed down to a booth. Chad and I always sat in the same booth. It was memorable for us. It was where we shared their first kiss and where we said we loved each other for the first time. I smiled when I saw Chad and hurriedly ran over to him, bending down to kiss him, but he turned his head and I pulled back, confused. It was at that time that I finally noticed small fingers entwined with Chad's. My eyes traced up and up until I saw a girl, brown hair in curly locks. Portlyn.

I gulped nervously; I hadn't expected this for my Valentine's Day surprise. Chad pulled something from the pocket of his leather jacket and handed it to me. I stared at it for what seemed like months, looking at the unopened envelope with the words, _For my love, Chad_ written on the front. I held out a shaky hand and took the letter from Chad.

"Sonny…I know that this was supposed to be a special day for us, but I've been with Portlyn for 5 months now and I…like her better," Chad began. 5 months? But Chad and I have been dating for 8 months…He's been cheating on me the entire time…My thoughts were ended by Chad's voice. "I'm sorry, Sonny." I faked a smile and it only made me think of how Chad said my smile could put the sun to shame. "It's okay. Happy Valentine's Day. You guys make a cute couple."

Chad smiled and stood up, "Thanks, Sonny. And I really am sorry. Deeply." He gave me a kiss on my cheek, then walked out with Portlyn. I sat down in the booth, my bottom lip quivering. I couldn't cry. I wouldn't cry. But I needed too. I felt hot tears slide down my cheeks as I took a butter knife off the little napkin on the table and started scratching out mine and Chad's name with a plump heart around it.

I didn't need Chad. I was too good for him. Stupid jerkthrob. "Jerk," I grunted as my hand moved faster to etch our names out. "Loser. Love abuser," I sighed and dropped the knife happy with my progress. I looked out the window beside me and saw Chad and Portlyn at the playground across the street, laughing their tails off as they played. They kissed and hugged and I squeezed my fist, my nails digging into my palm, the soft skin stinging.

I'm Sonny Monroe, a celebrity for crying out loud and here I was, February 14th, bawling like a baby. No one was here to hold me, to tell me it was okay. That I was too good for this. Too good for him. I looked out the window again, jealousy filling up my body.

Portlyn smiled and I couldn't help but noticed how plump her lips were, much like Angelina Jolie's. I touched my own. They were small and thin, nothing like Portlyn's. Chad chased her around the playground and grabbed her by her waist, spinning her around. Her shirt lifted up a bit, exposing her super flat stomach. Her waist was so…small. She must've been a double 0, like Selena Gomez or something. I looked down at my own jeans. They were a size 5. I wasn't curve less like Portlyn and I hated myself for it. I had thick hips and a small waist. I looked like a pear or something.

A waitress came over to the table. "Are you going to order anything, ma'am?" I looked up at her, and shook my head. I stuffed the letter I wrote for Chad in my purse and stood up, taking a final glance out the window. She was just so beautiful. And I was just Sonny Monroe.

An average girl.


End file.
